Night Out
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: She's the love of his life, always willing and ready for him. But what happens when she takes the reigns just before the two go out to meet her parents? Rated M for sexual content. This was a request from one of my wonderful followers. The name "She" is only assigned to the lady because I wasn't given a name to write for. Review and tell me if you enjoyed! Dean Ambrose/OC smut.


Dean closed his eyes as he sat down on the hotel bed, his mind buzzing with sensations as he listened to her raspy voice. He watched her saunter around the room, naked except her thong, which disappeared in between her ass perfectly and hugged her hips, dipping deliciously low in the front.

She stretched herself out on the yoga mat and looked at him between her legs, giving him the best shot of her ass he's ever seen "Looks like you've got a present in your pants, baby."

She giggled as she stretched her back out, stretching her arms out as far as she could, slowly swaying her ass high in the air. She loved teasing. He was so easy.

"More like a present for you," Dean whispered, "Since you're putting on such a fantastic performance."

"Mmm," She smiled as she stood up straight and looked back at him, "Why don't you take it out and show me?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me all of yours?" Dean said as he lounged lazily on the bed, moving his foot back and forth slowly, trying to take his mind off of the dull ache in his pants.

She laughed and shook her head, "You're seeing all of me as we speak," She stretched to the side slowly and whispered, "C'mon…I'm trying to be fun and sexy and you're ruining it."

She sat down on her knees next and pushed her bare chest out, "If you dont, we just might have to go meet my parents and you'll have to wait just that much longer to cum…I don't think you want to be uncomfortable at dinner, huh?"

Dean looked over her face and sighed. She was right. This was the first time he was meeting her parents. He didn't need to show up with a hard cock and a rumbling stomach. He'd be even more grouchy than usual. And he knew she couldn't stand him when he was grumpy. He looked over her face, her soft olive skin, long straight hair, with eyes that felt like they were burning into his very existence. Her pouty lips, lips that he loved so much, playfully turned up at the corners. She was daring him almost, without even saying a word. She had him right where she wanted him, hard and hungry.

She walked over to the bed and sat behind him, letting his large frame lean on her. She unbuttoned his jeans for him and then ran her hands up his bare torso, her palms skirting over his nipples as she massaged up and down his sides. Her boy looked amazing. There was no lie there. She slid her hands back down, slow and teasing, pressing her nails into his smooth skin. His cock laid flesh up against his lower tummy, almost t meeting his navel. She licked her lips as the familiar taste of him faintly appeared in her mouth. It made her mouth water and her heart pound in her chest. She pressed kisses up the back of his neck as she poured the lube into his hand.

"Jerk your cock for me, Deano…close your eyes and relax." She guided his head so that it laid down on her shoulder as she poured the other half over his cock. She gave him a few hard strokes and whispered, "That feels good, huh, baby? You're so hard for me…I can tell just once isn't going to get you off..you're too fucking turned on just by watching my small yoga session." By just about six strokes, Dean was head over hills as he moaned and looked down at his cock wrapped tightly in her hands. She was using both of them, slowly stroking it up and down in slow, strong strokes. She moaned and licked up the side of his neck. "You're so goddamned sexy, baby boy."

Dean moaned his approval, closing his eyes as she twisted her hand over his cock. Never in his life had he thought this would've happened. Most of the times, she was always so submissive to him. She was putty in his hands, so to speak.

"You like this?" She whispered, "You like me stroking your big cock, huh?"

"Fuck," Dean said as he licked her lips. She let go of his cock and went back to massaging his sides, keeping her voice low and husky, "Jerk yourself off?" She whispered in his ear, "You Jerk that big cock off."

He didn't need to be told twice, and already had his hand wrapped around his thick dick, slowly stroking himself. The lube was warm and he bit his bottom lip.

"I can't wait to get home," She whispered, her own hand sneaking down in between their bodies and rubbing her clit through the material of her soaked panties, "Can't wait to have that dick in my pussy…I'm already so wet for you."

She lifted her finger up to his lip, smearing the taste of her over his bottom one, moaning when he licked it up quickly. He looked back at her as he stroked his cock a bit faster, "Yeah…can't wait to have that tight pussy."

She smirked and kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard…you're gonna be begging me to stop. I don't want to be able to walk for a few days without it reminding me of what we done…wanna feel you there for awhile."

Dean closed his eyes and moaned softly, his strokes speeding up even faster. She got up and walked around to the front of him, laying out in front of him on the bed. He watched as she pulled her panties to the side and started fingerings herself as she moaned his name, "Oh, baby…you're dick is so fucking big and hard…you're gonna fuck me hard, huh? Gonna make me scream your name later?"

Dean said nothing but a grunt in response as he stroked just halfway down and then back up on his cock. He was so close to Cumming as he looked down at her. Her legs were spread wide and her fingers were curling deep inside of her as she looked over at him. She looked up at him and pouted and that's all it took. He stood up in his knees and looked down at her spread pussy, his cock erupting as he watched it throb for him. His cum spurred out of him in throbs as he continued to stroke himself, covering her pussy with it. She used it as a lubricant and massaged her clit until she came and quivered underneath him, feeling him sucking on her nipples. She looked up at him and grinned triumphantly, "I think I'll wear my soaked thing to dinner…I'll be covered in your cum the entire time."

Dean groaned and shook his head, "You're such a goddamned tease, you know that? You know just how much I want you now, and you're going to tease me all night, huh?"

She rolled off the bed and reached for her halter top dress, grinning at him over her shoulder, "Or maybe I'll ignore you and you'll have to suffer in silence...who knows?"

The two got dressed in time to be out the door and on time to meet her parents. They were so content to be our of their apartment. It was probably for their benefit. They needed to do something other than sex. But Deans wondering mind didn't stay idle for long. He glanced down at her lap, knowing that her pussy was still soaked and covered in his cum. He needed her and he needed her now.

And it seemed as if she knew that. He greeted her parents as casual as he could, hugging them loosely. He didn't want to raise their suspicions. He looked over her dad and sighed as he received the cold hearted stare. This was going to be a fun night.

The restaurant was too stuffy and his tie was too tight. He had sweat on his brow and it was more than just his nerves. He couldn't even think straight as he looked down at the menu, all the words seemed to run together. But what really got his heart slamming against his rib cage was when he felt her hand patting on his lap, fixing his napkin. She purposefully slid her hand up along the length of his cock. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at her, sighing softly, shaking his head. She just didn't know what she was doing to him.

"Can I borrow her just for a moment?" Dean asked her parents. He waited until they nodded and he carefully leaded her out of the restaurant.

He found a dark alley way just beside of the building and pulled her down. He skipped the foreplay and wrapped his arms around her, having already pulled his belt out when they were walking. He pinned her to the wall and grinned darkly down at her, pinning her hands above her head as she arched her chest against him.

"My, my, my." Dean grinned as he nipped at her neck, "So vulnerable right now, huh? You thought just because I let you do all that earlier, that I wasn't going to own you later, hmm?"

"Dean," She moaned, "My parents...are waiting."

"Yeah, I know. But I've been waiting, too. And you've been teasing, which means my waiting can't be prolonged anymore." He kissed her lips harshly and lifted her leg up on his waist, "Sitting there in that restaurant with your cum soaked panties...you're such a dirty girl...my dirty girl. Say it."

"Your dirty girl," she whispered as she felt his fingers dip into her thong and rub at her engorged clit, "Always your dirty girl."

"That's more like it," Dean whispered as he kissed her bottom lip, "Turn around, hike this pretty dress up for me."

She did as she was told and turned her body around, pressing her face into the side of the building. She closed her eyes and sighed, even in the hot summer, the brick was still cool to the touch. But all of that was quickly thrust from her mind as she felt his fingers running over her slit. She placed her hand under her cheek and pressed her ass out farther for him, moaning at the feeling, "Dean...oh baby, please."

"Please what? Tell me what you want." He whispered as he ghosted his fingers over her slit again.

"Please fuck me," She moaned softly, "Fuck me here."

"Here? In the open like this?" Dean smirked and shook his head, "I never knew just how hot you truly were until now, baby...I really like it."

She blindly reached for the zipper of his pants and tugged on his jeans, causing him to chuckle as he watched her fumble with it. He licked up the side of her ear and smiled, "Take them off, baby. Show me what you want."

She struggled for a few minutes to get his pants undone, but with great focus, she done it. She gripped his dick and stroked him as he kissed up the back of her neck. She guided his cock towards her pussy and gasped as he lifted her leg, and slid slowly into her. She arched her ass out further towards him and moaned when he entered her all the way. The soft grunt he let out was music to her ears as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He pulled almost all the way out of her and then slowly slid back in, "Nice and wet...fuckin' sexy girl."

"I'm always like this for you," She gasped as she pushed back against him even more forcefully this time, "Always will want you."

It only went on for a few more minutes, both of them climaxing quickly due to the torturous foreplay, but when it happened, they clung to each other and shook against each other. They gasped and cried out each others names, but not enough to cause them any attention. She smiled when he wrapped both of his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and chuckled, "We gotta get back in there, baby."

"Don't remind me, baby." Dean whispered against her forehead, "I don't think he likes me."

"He likes you just fine," She smiled up at him, "Quit being so iffy, boy. My daddy ain't slapped you, cursed you, or shot you, so you're good."

Dean sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes as she slid her dress back down and fixed herself, as did he. He caught her her looking over him and smirked, "What?"

"Nothing," she grinned, "Just looking at my handsome man."

"Well stop looking, you're making me feel all self conscious," Dean swatted at her playfully, causing her to laugh and push him playfully.

"Put your dick away so I can finish eating," She grinned up at him.

With a long sigh, he done as she said and took her hand in his, walking back together into the restaurant. He looked around and patted her gently on the ass, only to earn a playful glare from her. He bit his bottom lip and done it again.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Deano." She whispered before kissing his lips one last time.


End file.
